An Unexpected Encounter
by BookNerd07
Summary: Everything is going normal for Peter, just another day as Spider-Man, when things suddenly unexpected turn. Meanwhile, Legolas is learning what his future in the kingdom might be. Paths cross and the unexpected happens. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first time ever attempting to write out a fanfiction so hopefully this goes well. I have a crazy schedule most of the time but I will try to post once every week. As for the actual story, I am planning to do a crossover story mainly involving Legolas and Peter Parker (Spider-Man), with several other crossovers. I will try to introduce the characters as best as I can without giving away too many spoilers for those who have not read their stories. These might include Six of Crows, Throne of Glass, The Stormlight Archive, and Doctor Who, with possible others (though all of these will be far down the line). Though the story will be mainly focused on the certain characters, others from their realms/world will appear.

As for the timeline this happens for Legolas 10 years before the Fellowship and this happens after Homecoming but before Infinity War for Spider-Man. And with all of the necessary information out of the way on with the story (hope whoever reads this likes it :) ).

** Also I obviously don't own any of these characters or worlds**

* * *

"Legolas Thranduilion! What do you think you are doing?" Elrond said, who had just came into Mirkwood to check upon the royal family. "Your father is going to be expecting you to be ready for the evening dinner in five minutes, not dangling from a tree branch in your father's garden."

"First off, My Lord," Legolas replied, "I am not dangling I am merely sitting here reading this very interesting treaty that Ada is forcing me to read. Secondly," he said as he lightly jumped down from the tree, "I am ready." Indeed, much to Elrond's astonishment Legolas already had his evening robes on, allowing him to appear ready for this must have-meeting with the Council Members.

"Now that I have answered your questions or demands, mind if you answer mine," Legolas stated. "What is the point with this meeting. Nothing has changed and well, all-in-all, I think it is useless."

"The point, if you must know you stubborn Prince, is to make arrangements for the future. Your father is worried that new threats are arising so he wants to be prepared."

"And how will this meeting make Ada feel prepared?"

"Because it will make you the Crown Prince of Mirkwood," Thranduil said as he walked into the garden. "I believe that you are finally ready to begin taking on the role. If anything does happen I would like for there to be someone ready to take my place."

"What? Me? But … but I am an assassin, a trained warrior, not a Prince or a King. Yes, I can survive on any battlefield, but there is no way I can survive the world of politics. I can't be a leader for the people. Ada, please don't do this," Legolas cried out dropping the treaty.

"I didn't think you would hate this opportunity so much. I figured you would welcome the chance to get to know more about me and Mirkwood, especially since you have just revealed your true identity to the elves."

"Ada, please don't. I know I will just bring Mirkwood to ruin. If you truly care about me and Mirkwood, please make my brother the Crown Prince."

"If that is what you truly wish then I will let the Council Members know, just think about for the time being. If you want, you don't have to attend the meeting. It will only be about what to do now.

"Thank you, Ada. If you are fine with this I might just stay in my room for the time being. I need to finish my letter to Estal anyway," Legolas said as he walked out of the garden to his private room.

"I didn't think he would take it that badly," Thranduil said.

"He is a carefree elfling who is quite content to do whatever he wants. Do you really think he would accept the role of King, with everyone relying on him?" Elrond asked.

"No, but the Members were truly pushing for the next King to be Legolas. They will be extremely upset with this information."

"Agreed. Ready to face them?"

"As ready as I can be, my friend," Thranduil replied.

LPLP

"Peter Parker!" a voice suddenly shouted. "What are you doing sleeping in my class?"

"Sorry, Mr. Turner!" Peter abruptly said to his history teacher. Trying to keep up with schoolwork with the whole Spider-Man gig on the side was clearly starting to take its toll on young teenager. He has gotten little to no sleep in the past few days, causing this to be the second class he had fallen asleep in.

"If you are truly sorry, then prove to me that you have been listening. Who ruled over the French after the French Revolution?"

"Um, George Washington," Peter said still waking up from his nap.

"And that will be detention Parker," Mr. Turner said as the bell rang. "Make sure to finish your assignments that are due tomorrow by the end of class."

"Yes Mr. Turner," the class said.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said as the class quickly left the room.

"Peter, what is going on? You can't keep being The Spider-Man if this is the effects," Ned, Peter's best friend asked. "This is the 5th time this week you have fallen asleep at some point. Is everything ok? Everyone is really worried about you.

With that statement, Peter's phone buzzed. Upon checking it, it showed that something major had happened and that the Avengers currently needed everyone, including Spider-Man. "I am sorry Ned, but everything is fine I am just tried. Sorry for causing you to worry but I got to go. The Stark Internship calls," Peter said as he headed towards the exit of his school.

Once outside he quickly donned the Spider-Man suit in an abandoned alleyway and quickly made his way to the Avenger's Tower.

"I am here Mr. Stark," Peter said as soon as he entered the tower. "What is going on?"

"Friday make sure to update the Assembly program to where the kid does not get everything. Sorry, kid but this is a job for the experts and don't you need to be in school?" Tony Stark, the famous Iron Man, said as he flew by in his suit.

"Already done, Sir," Friday responded.

"Yeah, but I am already here and I told my teachers I had a doctor's appointment. Would it not look weird if I suddenly showed up again?" Peter asked.

"Fine, then go talk to Thor and check him up on everything that he missed while he was off doing who knows what."

"Yes, Sir," Peter excitedly said.

"Umm, are you Thor?" Peter asked as he entered the living room. "Wait, no you are the arrow guy. Who is that?" Peter said, pointing at a man who had just entered the room.

"First off my name is not The Arrow Guy, it is Hawkeye or Clint. Secondly, that is Thor and he is in a bad mood. Have fun with that monster," Clint _helpfully_ said.

"Oh, ok. Umm, hi Mr. Thor, umm, I don't know your last name. Umm, Mr. Stark told me to tell you that superheroes are outlaws now. So, umm, what is the emergency?"

"Well, that is wonderful. Just what I needed when Asgard has been destroyed. Oh, and my last name is Odinson. I think that covers everything. What is happening was your last question, right?" Thor said clearly distracted. "Well, to answer that just know that my brother Loki has just escaped Asgard and he is planning on possibly getting revenge on us for betting him up."

"That is … what Loki like the Loki wants to destroy us?"

"Pretty much, why?" Thor asked.

"Umm no reason, just maybe Stark was right. I don't need to get involved in things like this." Peter said. "What is that buzzing noise?"

"I don't hear anything," Thor said completely bored.

"You know the …" Peter started to say as everything suddenly went black for Peter.

* * *

_Ada - Father _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I am going to be trying to update every weekend, so don't expect anything from me within the next couple of days. Feel free to comment with any questions you have. I will gladly try to answer anything.

* * *

**Again, I don't own any of the characters. All the rights go to their authors and creators**

* * *

"Why would Ada suddenly go and throw this on me. Doesn't he know that this is the last thing I want right now?" Legolas said as he began pacing around in his room.

"Excuse me, My Prince, I just wanted to check up on you," Mirthal, Thranduil's closest advisor, said. "I heard that Thranduil had told you about his plans for the future. Don't you think you should accept his offer, after all, you are only being a disappointment to him. He expects you to be the best elf, regardless of the fact that you were captured at a young age. Just think about that the next time you see him. Now excuse me I must be going," he said as he quietly left the room.

"I never thought about that, but I still can't take over. I just need a way to prove to Ada that I am not ready and that my younger brother is more equipped for this. So, I just need … wait, what is that noise."

With that statement, suddenly a young man appeared in Legolas' room. Upon this man's appearance, Legolas instantly had two knives out pointed at the person.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? And what are you wearing?" Legolas quickly demanded.

"Ahh, please don't hurt me! My name is Peter Parker, and I don't even know where I am. Also, I am wearing normal clothes," he said noticing his suit had disappeared with Karan still attached as an earpiece. "Not trying to be rude, but what are you wearing? I have never seen that style of clothing."

"This is what everyone wears. Well, at least what Captains normally wear," Legolas said. "Ok, Peter, tell me who you are working for and I might let you live."

"Wait what?! I am just a kid. I am not trying to destroy anything if that is what you are thinking," Peter said as his phone suddenly buzzed from a new message from Tony: 'Peter where are you? Thor said he was talking to you when you suddenly disappeared. Come back to the tower if you can.'

"What is that?" Legolas suddenly said taking the phone. "Were you honestly trying to plant a bomb? Seriously? Wow, I didn't think anyone could have been that desperate. Oh, well. Hopefully, you don't have any serious arrangements because you will be here for a while, in the dungeons. Come on, let's go"

What who is rich enough to own dungeons. This is insane and I still don't know where I am, Peter starting thinking, while planning an escape route.

"Guards, can you please take this mysterious threat to the dungeons, while I go tell Ada what just happened."

"Yes, My Prince," the two guards replied.

As soon as the guards took Peter, who was confused about who would have their own guards and dungeons on Earth, and locked him away, Legolas quickly left and started heading to the Council Meeting.

"Ada, can I speak to you for a moment," he said as he entered the meeting room.

"What is wrong, my son? Elrond will you come with me so the meeting is forced to stop for the time being?"

"Gladly," Elrond said.

Once they left the room, Thranduil turned to his son. "What is wrong? Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Ada, no I haven't had the time to think about your offer, because there was an intruder that appeared in my room. I believe he might be associated with the evil forces since he looked like he tried to plant a bomb in my room. However, I really don't know what to make of him. He acts like he has no idea that he is in Mirkwood, nor is he dressed in any style that is apparent in Middle-Earth."

"Here," Elrond replied, "I will go and check on him if Legolas will take my place in the meeting. No one will try to convince you one way or another, you just need to sit there while they talk about the threats to the forest. Really quite boring."

"Fine and thank you, Lord Elrond," Legolas replied.

"See you two in a little bit," Elrond replied.

LPLPLP

Peter was extremely lost on where he was and what he should be doing. After everything had gone black at the Avengers tower, he had suddenly appeared here in this mysterious place.

"Karan, can you tell where I am?"

"No Peter, you are at a place that is not recorded within my database. Would you like for me to continue translating everything for you?"

"Wait, these people don't speak English? Then what are they speaking? It might help me figure out where I am."

"No Peter, the people are not speaking English, but I cannot figure out what language they are speaking. I only have a basic program that is able to translate with no overall title. Peter, according to heat scans someone is coming your way.

"Great just what I need, a person so intense that, without knowing me, he is ready to cut off my head."

"Excuse me," a voice said as a person entered the room. However, for all of his significance in his land, Peter only noticed the fact that his ears were pointed.

"So I heard —," Elrond started to say before he was interrupted by Peter.

"You … you have pointed ears?! That is not normal. Are you ok? Do I need to find a doctor or someone?" Peter quickly said.

"I am fine," Elrond said after he finished quietly, laughing. "So, as I was saying, I heard that you were our unexpected guest."

"Yeah," Peter said nervously. "Could you tell me where I am because I am extremely lost?"

"I trust that you are not lying. You seem like a good person, so I will tell you that you are currently in Mirkwood a forest located within Middle-Earth. Now that I have told you that, do you mind telling me where you are from? I promise that I don't bite."

"Umm, I am from Queens, New York within the United States, which is located on Earth. Umm I have never heard of a place called Middle-Earth though," he replied as his phone buzzed again with a new text from Tony: where are you! Peter answer me!

"What is that?" Elrond asked.

"This?" Peter asked as he held up his phone.

"Yes, I believe that is what the young prince thought was a bomb," Elrond said as he picked up the phone and began examining it.

"What? That person was a prince?! Should I have bowed down? Is that why I am in a dungeon?"

"What? No, the prince thought you were trying to kill everyone, though it also looks like he doesn't like you that much. No figure though, he never spends any time with humans. Of course, he would be taken back by one."

"Two questions or statement things; one, I was not going to kill anyone. I don't even know how I got here. Second, what do you mean that he doesn't spend any time with humans? Isn't he a human?"

"You truly don't know do you?" Elrond asked.

"No, I really don't know anything according to my mentor Mr. Stark."

"Huh, ok … I trust you but I have never heard of any of the places or people that you have named and this device," he said holding up the phone, "seems and looks harmless, though I am keeping it for security sake. I believe you are an innocent bystander, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Since that is the case follow me," Elrond finished as he opened the dungeon's door.

"Will the prince, who looks like he wants to kill me, find me?"

"No," Elrond replied, "because I am taking you to a place he never goes."

* * *

Ada - Dad/Father


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hope everyone is having a great weekend. Thank you guys for reading this, it means a lot to me. Anyways, hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

**Again, I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

"Legolas, Thranduil, I have been looking for you everywhere," Elrond said. "I went and talked to our guest and I truly believe he is harmless. I have the object that Legolas believed was a bomb, which I cannot understand the purpose of, but I know for certain is not a bomb. Legolas, I do believe you and everyone here is safe. On another note, he didn't know what elves were until I told him and he still seemed quite taken aback by them. He is from a place called the United States, wherever that is, and finally, he doesn't know anything about Mirkwood."

"That's a surprise. How could someone not know what Mirkwood is? Isn't Mirkwood and Mordor two of the places that have the most potential of allowing an evil villain to arise?" Legolas asked. "He is obviously lying. How could someone be that stupid? And well he could have just been making up the rest of the places."

"Legolas behave," Thranduil said, "you don't know who this is. For all you know he could have a serious head injury, or he could just be extremely confused"

"See Ada, I am totally not fit to rule in your stead. I judge people too quickly and make harsh decisions. My brother should rule instead."

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation now. Do you just add any point that you can think of to an argument we had like 30 minutes ago, at any point in time?" Thranduil asked.

"Pretty much yeah, otherwise, the argument would never progress. Also, I shouldn't rule because I am really weird."

"That's not the point. Elrond, did the kid, I totally forgot his name, seem like he had any injuries?"

"His name is Peter Parker, which you should try to remember, and no he seemed fine. I will check on him in the morning, but you two should go and get some rest. I will introduce you both to him then and we then figure out what we are going to do," Elrond replied.

"That works," Thranduil stated. "I need rest anyways after the Council meeting. See you both in the morning." With that, he began walking back to his rooms

"Goodnight Ada. Goodnight Lord Elrond," Legolas said as he quickly hurried away.

"Hopefully, this will all work out well," Elrond said as he headed to the room he was currently borrowing.

* * *

"Karan, can you call Mr. Stark? Please?" Peter asked his AI as he was sitting on his new bed.

"I am sorry Peter. There are apparently not internet services available; calls will not be available until the internet is reachable. Though Peter, someone is currently approaching your room."

"Great, do you know who it is? I really hope it is the Elrond, person, elf being, instead of The Prince. I don't know what his problem was earlier," Peter said to nobody in particular as he began pacing around his room.

With that statement, the door slowly opened to reveal Legolas standing in the doorway.

"Um, wow you are actually here. I have been searching everywhere to find you. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I sort of reacted really harshly and it has been bugging me ever since. So I am sorry about everything. And hopefully, we can start over on a clean slate as long as you are not working for Sauron," Legolas said.

"It is fine," Peter replied. "You were startled causing me to be scared and we both acted rashly. So, hi. My name is Peter Parker."

"I am Legolas. Where are you from? Any information that you can tell me about your home could help me find your home."

"Um, well I live in Queens, New York, though I am hoping to soon start living with the Avengers. They are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and I want to eventually do more than just protect the little guys. Though no one thinks I am ready."

"I can relate. Everyone thinks I should not be able to do certain things and be content living the life that people have already laid out for me. Though I have never heard of the Avengers. Could you tell me some more?"

"Yeah, they basically save Earth from any villains or superpowered people that are trying to take over the world. Each of the Avengers sort of have their own superpower, except for one who is called Clint I think."

"Wait," Legolas said. "If they each have a unique power, and you want to join them, then do you already have a power or do you need to gain a superpower, which might be difficult?"

"I have one, though it is a little weird. I got bit by a radioactive spider causing me to gain spider powers. So I can shoot spider webs, don't ask if it is coming from me, it is all from chemical formulas. I can also stick to walls, and sense when danger is approaching."

"No offense, but that sounds different than most powers I have heard of. Normally you carry a big useless staff that randomly glows. Though this is interesting but weird. Why won't the Avengers let you join them?"

"Because they, including my mentor Mr. Stark, think I am too young for this sort of thing. Though I am ready. I have taken down Captain America, showing I do know somewhat what I am doing. What about you? What is your backstory?"

"Me?" Legolas asked. "Um, I was kidnapped at a young age of five years old, raised in one of the evilest fortresses around here where I trained by Sauron's forces to become an assassin. However, 80 years later I escaped and traveled around the world, causing me to know almost every place in Middle-Earth. Only, like a hundred years ago did I finally settle down here, meet my Ada or my dad, and start calling this place home. Though now everyone here wants to mess that up by making me the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"I don't understand something," Peter confessed as he sat down on his bed. "You said that you settled down here about a hundred years ago, correct? If that is so how old are you?"

"I am 2,926. Though old for humans, I am actually one of the youngest elves alive. How old are you?"

"I am 17," Peter answered. With that statement Karan made a ding noise, alerting Peter that he had a new message probably from Tony: 'Hey, kid stay where you are if you are getting this. Thor is going to summon you here to the Tower using the Bifrost. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong. Stay put and we will get you back in 2 minutes tops.'

"What was that noise?" Legolas asked growing increasingly concerned.

"That was my … I don't really know how to describe her. She is my robot friend that is telling me that my mentor, Mr. Stark, is going to try to send me back home."

"I wish you luck with joining the Avengers, and hopefully they can finally realize that they might actually need someone like you, someone who is ready and willing to help people out. The world needs more of those people. I am again sorry for how everything started between us. I sometimes overreact to simple things."

"It is fine, good luck with everything though. I am sure you will be great at ruling a kingdom. Wow, that was definitely a sentence I never thought I would say," Peter replied as he suddenly became trapped within a rainbow of colors as everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

"Peter? Peter? Are you ok?" Tony frantically said once Peter had appeared in Avengers Tower. However, this presented two problems to the Avengers; one he was not the only one who appeared through Thor's summoning of the Bifrost, secondly, they were both unconscious. "Thor, I thought I told you not to overdo it. I wanted Peter to be awake when he appeared here not unconscious. Also, who is this other person?" Tony asked.

"Sir, I am unable to identify the other person, though he does seem to be alive," Friday replied.

"Thor, can you carry him to Dr. Banner's Lab this way we can at least make sure nothing happens to him?"

"Sure, Tony," Thor said as he picked up the small body, causing his hair to fall down revealing his ears. "Umm, Tony, this being is not a human," Thor said.

"What do you mean it is not a human? Please don't tell me it is an alien creature that wants to kill us."

"No, this is an eleven being, judging by his weight and ears. They will never attack their friends and allies, but can easily kill anyone else," Thor said as Legolas' eyes slowly opened.

"Mas am I? Who are ci people?" Legolas quickly said as he jumped out of Thor's arms. "Peter, help nin!"

"Hey, I am going to need you to calm down. Everything is going to be alright," Tony said trying to calm the frightened elf before he attacked.

"Ada, where are cin?" Legolas asked. "Im ceri-ú-know what cin are pent," he stated.

"Great," Clint said. "Now we have an elf in New York, which sounds crazy in of itself, and we cannot even understand what he is saying."

"No, we can," Tony replied. "Ada, I know that word. Where do I know it? Friday, search the internet for any reference to the word Ada."

"Done Sir. Ada is an elvish Sindarin phrase meaning 'father'."

"Friday, search Sindarin," Tony quickly said.

"Sindarin is a type of elf that appears in JRR Tolkien's Middle-Earth, mainly in the region of Mirkwood or the Greenwood. The most common time readers meet these elves is in the novel Lord of the Rings, where Legolas, a Sindarin elf joins the Fellowship."

"Great. I know where Peter was. He was somehow to teleported to a fictional world called Middle-Earth from the book Lord of the Rings and now Thor has managed to bring him and an elf from this fictional world with him into the 21st century."

"Im ceri-ú-know what cin are pent," Legolas replied.

"Ok, first Thor watch the elf, I am going to go make a translator for our friend. I already have the program needed, I just need to make one so give me like 5 minutes."

"Sure, Tony. Hi, little elf please wait here for a little bit," Thor said ignoring Legolas' angering expression.

Five minutes later Peter regained consciousness as Tony walked back into the room holding a small device.

"Peter you are awake," Tony said. "Perfect timing. I need you to tell our eleven friend to place this translator in his ear, that is if you can talk to him."

"I can do that," Peter said. "Heui, im baur cin na put hi gaud in cín lhaw. Ha will dabammen na heni-each other," he said using the previous program he had been using from Karan. (Hey, I need you to put this device in your ear. It will allow us to understand each other).

"Like this," Legolas said once he had placed the translator on. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes," Tony said. "Now quick question; what is your name?"

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, the firstborn son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading this. It means a lot to me. Anyways, sorry about the short chapter. This weekend was crazy and well I have a much larger one to make it up to you guys. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. - If I have any Six of Crows fans or Potterheads reading this, get ready. I have a surprise coming up in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

**Again, I don't any of the characters or worlds. If I did I would not be writing here.**

"So let me get this straight Stark. Peter, the Spider-Man, disappeared from Avengers Tower and reappeared in a fictional world. When Thor summoned Peter he accidentally also summoned one of the main characters from that realm, which happens to be an elf, who knows nothing about our realm."

"Correct, Director Nick Fury," Tony said.

"Please tell me that you know of a way of sending him back to his realm."

"No, Sir. Thor is unable to summon the Bifrost to Middle-Earth to send him back. However, until we can find a way to send him back, he wishes to stay with Peter. I might be able to send him to Peter's school for the time being this way he doesn't get into our way."

"Plan on doing that. The last thing you need when trying to track down Loki is an unnecessary burden. Plus, this will allow you to distract Peter for the time being. Good luck Tony."

"Thanks. Any word of Cap? The Accords make this difficult, but we could really use him right now."

"Negative. Nick Fury signing off."

* * *

"So, Peter, Legolas do you understand the plan," Tony asked the two.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Legolas goes to my school until we can find a way to bring him home. While he is there he disguises himself as my cousin from France. And his name is Estal Parker, who speaks French thanks to his parents, which is the reason why he has a translator. Oh, and he is also a part of the Stark Internship, which is why he needs to be with me at all times. Mr. Stark, we know the plan. We will be fine and if anything happens then I will call you."

"Legolas does this plan work with you," Tony asked.

"I guess, just please try to find a way to bring me home. My father, Ada, should not have to worry about me. And I really don't want him to start grieving."

"Understood," Tony replied. With that statement, Peter grabbed his book bag, while also handling one to Legolas, and started the long walk to his school. "Have a good day Mr. Stark," Peter stated as he left the building.

* * *

After a long walk, in which Legolas was amazed at every little thing he saw, he and Peter finally managed to arrive in time for school. "Ok, so your classes are all modeled after mine, allowing us to have the exact same schedule. We first class will be American History. After that, we have Algebra II, Philosophy, Chemistry, then lunch. After lunch, we have a free period, Spanish 3, then American Literature. Does this make sense?"

"Um, I believe so. However, this translator that the Stark person gave me has an imperfect translation of everything. I can still understand everything you are saying, but the overall sentence is not perfect grammar," Legolas replied with a chuckle.

Peter quickly saw what he meant by noticing that even his translated sentences didn't have the correct tense. People would still be able to understand his statements, and many would probably not even notice that he stated _is not _instead of _does not have _in his previous statement. However, Mr. Stark would need to fix it later as his knowledge of Sindarin language developed.

"We will fix that later," Peter replied. Once they arrived at a particular classroom Peter quickly stopped and gestured Legolas toward a man standing in the hallway. "This is Mr. Turner, our history teacher. Mr. Turner, this is Estal Parker, my cousin".

"Hello Estal," Mr. Turner said.

* * *

"Ugh, this makes no sense! And why are there so many people and dates that you are required to memorize?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, I learned by now just accept the assignments that the teachers give us. For us it does no good to complain," Peter stated as he stopped by his locker, trying to calm his nerves. Though the teacher had not called on Legolas at any point throughout the class, Peter knew their luck would not last. Eventually, a teacher would call on Legolas, causing Legolas to reveal he knew nothing that he was supposed to know from his supposed school in France. "Did you at least understand everything that the teacher covered?"

"I think so. Humans get upset over little things and like to wage wars. Why do I need to know this though? Why can't we skip the school day and stay at the Tower?"

"Um, for the first question, because it will supposedly help us in the future. 'During the day it will be helpful and easier to know this instead of constantly looking it up,'" Peter said quoting one of his teachers. "As for the other question, because Mr. Stark wants us out of the way so that he can try to come up with methods for getting you home."

"Fine, though this is still useless."

"Agreed."

* * *

The day continued without problems for the two until lunch, where Flash Thompson, a bully that has endlessly picked on Peter throughout Peter's high school career, approached the two in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Peter. Who is your new friend that you have? Is he going to help give me the answers to the Chemistry assignment?" Flash asked.

"Flash, listen, maybe I can help you instead. Just leave him alone and…" Peter started to say before he was cut off by Legolas.

"First of all, Flash, I have a name. I am not some inanimate object that will follow your every whim. And why might I ask would I want to help you?" Legolas replied, with an air of superiority. "What do I have to gain from helping you?"

"Oh really. Peter, I see that you have not discussed our deal with your friend yet. Well," Flash replied turning to Legolas, "let me make myself absolutely clear. If you don't help me then I might decide to make your life that this school extremely miserable."

"Really," Legolas asked in amazement, "I highly doubt that. Honestly, is this the best threat you can come up with? Come on Peter, let's go elsewhere."

"Definitely," Peter agreed as he and Legolas left the cafeteria.

"You will regret this Peter Parker and whoever you are," Flash shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry, again for last week's short chapter, but hopefully this will make up for it. I know it might not seem like I have an plan for this, but I do, you guys are just going to have to continue to trust me. It will just take a while for that goal to become obvious, since I have set up a lot of different factors. On a side note, (which I might use to incorporate within this story), what is everyone's favorite fandom that they are a part of? Please comment below.

* * *

**Again, I don't own any characters or worlds. I wish I did though**

* * *

"Who was that guy and what was his problem?" Legolas suddenly asked Peter as the two made their way to their next class: Spanish.

"Um, that was Flash Thompson, the famous, all-popular football player, who is also incredibly stupid when it comes to schoolwork. As a result, he always wants my answers to the homework or he … um attempts to beat me up. The spider-powers have helped though. I can now react faster than normal and protect myself from his attacks." Peter quickly added when he noticed Legolas' concerned look.

"That's horrible," he stated. After a moment he jokingly added, "Can I go beat him for you? He seems like he deserves it."

"I wish," Peter said laughing.

"No, seriously if you would want me to I can easily go and demonstrate why he needs to leave you alone. Mean like you are helping me return home, after everything it is the least I could do."

"As much as I would want that to work, I can't allow you to do that. There are other ways to stop bullying and as one of the teachers here always says 'violence is never the answer to bullying,'" Peter said.

"Stop doing that. Honestly, if you keep quoting like that you will eventually turn into one of these teachers," Legolas said playfully as he and Peter entered the Spanish classroom.

* * *

"Mr. Estal Parker, can you please translate the second sentence in _Tres Heroes Jose Marti_ for the class?" Ms. Franco, the school's Spanish teacher, asked.

"Um, I hate to inform you but my old school did not teach Spanish. I don't know what any of this says," Legolas answered.

"Really?" Ms. Franco asked, "The records provided by your previous school show that you have taken a Spanish class. You should be able to translate this."

"I am sorry to inform you, but the records are wrong. I don't know Spanish."

"Well that is extremely unfortunate," Ms. Franco said, causing some giggles from the already whispering class. "Meet with me after class so that we can plan on how to move forward and get you caught up. Peter, can you please translate the sentence that your cousin failed to understand."

"Sure, 'At seventeen years old he went to jail,'" Peter said giving Legolas a sympathetic look.

* * *

After the school day ended, both Legolas and Peter decided to go to the local Starbucks to pick up some hot chocolate to warm them up from the cold winter day.

"Well, today was horribly embarrassing," Legolas said as he took a sip of his drink. "And this is delicious. They have nothing like this back in Mirkwood, but please you will have to tell me how to make this. My Ada needs to taste this."

"I can show you how to make some, but it will not be as good as Starbuck's. Nothing beats theirs. As for the school day, yeah, today was rough. Though, Ms. Franco didn't help with that. What did she say to you after class?"

"She mainly stated how she was extremely disappointed and how I am going to have to meet with her after school in order to be caught back up. I doubt I will ever understand Spanish since I don't even understand English. I will then be literally trying to learn two languages at once," he said with a laugh.

"Wow, good luck," Peter said chuckling.

Just as Peter finished this statement, they both heard a crash coming from the end of the street.

"What was that?" Legolas asked as the two sprinted down towards the noise, both pulling out their needed equipment or in Peter's case his suit.

* * *

"With my luck, probably one of the villains that live in New York, who all hate me," Peter said as they approached the end of the street, where much to Peter's surprise, they saw Captain America suddenly thrown out of a building.

"Queens, get out of here," Captain Rogers said once he noticed them. "And get your friend away from here."

Indistinctly Steve raised his shield as gunshots were heard coming from the building that Steve had just been thrown out of.

"Peter, I don't know who that man is with the shield, but watch him. I will go after the man who appears to actually have a bomb," Legolas said sprinting off towards the source of the gunshots.

"Wait," Steve said, causing Legolas to pause, "don't harm him. It's Bucky. Hydra, an evil organization, is controlling him right now."

"Can I knock him out?" Legolas asked.

"Fine," Steve said obviously worried about his best friend, "but be careful. He is not going to show you any mercy."

"Careful is my middle name," Legolas replied laughing as he sprinted off.

"Mr. Captain American, Sir," Peter said, "I am sorry but I am going to have to bring you in. You have broken the law, and well, you're a criminal."

"I am afraid I can't allow that Queens," Steve said as he stepped into a fighting stance. "I don't want to harm you."

"Well, you are not really leaving me much choice," Peter replied. "Karen, could you please inform Mr. Stark that I found Captain America. I am stalling and I sort of need some help."

Peter then check his web-shooters and prepared to begin shooting webs at Steve, when a bomb suddenly went off in the direction the Legolas had gone.

"Also, Karen, alert Tony that Legolas is fighting the Winter Soldier. I don't know if he needs help, but he would probably appreciate back up," Peter said as he started trying to tie up Steve Rogers.

* * *

Legolas' POV

Legolas was extremely nervous. After he had sprinted away from Peter, he had snuck into the building in which all the strange noises were coming from. Legolas hoped that everyone within the building was ok, but the smell of death coated the air. The building appeared to be a workspace of some sort as desks and chairs were scattered everywhere.

"Hello, is anyone in here," Legolas asked.

Suddenly, gunshots started ringing towards his direction. He indistinctly ducked behind a broken desk and pecked around the corner. Standing at the room's entrance was a man with a metal arm, holding a gun pointed at where Legolas had once been standing.

"Hello? Can you hear me? It is ok. Please put the gun down. Your friend is outside. He wants to make sure you are ok," Legolas said growing increasingly worried as the man neither responded nor made any indication that he heard the elf.

"Ok, Sir. This is your last chance. I don't want to have to hurt you. Please, put down the gun," Legolas said.

Not to his surprise the man again ignored him and started shooting at the desk Legolas was hiding behind. Just as the man stopped firing to reload, Legolas jumped out from behind the desk and tackled the man. The man in surprise punched the elf, causing Legolas to fly across the room, hitting his head on a wall.

"Ow," Legolas muttered, "that hurt."

As the man started walking towards the wounded elf, Legolas weakly stood up. "Fine, let's try this again," the elf muttered as he leaped onto the man's shoulders. After some struggle between the two fighters, Legolas then made a quick strike at the man's neck, knocking the man out.

"I will be taking that," Legolas said getting up and grabbing the gun. Legolas, hearing someone else's footsteps, immediately went into a fighting stance.

"Easy, Legolas. It is just me," Tony said walking into Legolas' line of sight.

"Tony, how did you find me? Have you checked on Peter? Is he ok?" Legolas started asking.

"Slow down, I have already checked on Peter. He is fine. All he had to do was distract Steve and keep him in one place. Peter, knowing you guys would likely struggle trying to stop Steve for a while, contacted me. I was then able to trace his location, and then find you by following the noises. Come on Legolas, I will alert the police that we have the Winter Soldier. We need to head back to the tower though. The officials are not that happy with the fact that the Winter Soldier, the man you surprisingly took out, made an attack. Nor the fact that we now have a new hero, you, who has not signed the Accords," Tony said.

"I keep hearing about these Accords," Legolas said, as he and Tony began walking towards where Legolas had left Peter, "but what exactly are they?"

"They are a set of documents that basically state that all heroes are to follow basically the orders and directions from the United Nations, which is a group of counties."

"Oh," Legolas said as the two approached Peter. "Hey, Peter how did everything go? Are you ok?"

"Everything is fine. I was able to keep Captain Rogers busy until Tony showed up. But, what about you? Are you ok? You took on the Winter Soldier, a like mind-controlled super soldier," Peter said excitedly.

"I am fine. Nothing I couldn't handle," Legolas said as Tony started leading him and Peter to an Avengers vehicle.

"Just walk this way. Just act calm," Tony whispered to the two of them.

"What is going on?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, just keep walking to the vehicle," Tony whispered. "Ah, General Ross, I didn't see you there. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Tony, but please tell me who is this new Avenger that you have recruited. I was not aware that you were in the process of training two Avengers," General Ross said gesturing to Legolas.

"Don't worry, he is not going to become an Avenger. He was just interested in them. He's doing a report for school," Tony said, trying to ensure Ross didn't find out Legolas' secret.

"What is your name?" Ross said turning to Legolas.

"Estal Parker, Sir," Legolas replied.

"Hm, fine, but I don't trust you Stark, and you Estal, don't go wandering onto a battle scene again. You could get hurt," Ross said as he walked away.

"Well, today as gone wonderfully," Tony said once Ross was gone.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Stark," Nick Fury said. "Legolas, the fictional elf, and Peter, the high schooler, were able to hold and takedown Captain Rogers and the Winter Soldier, mostly without the Avengers' assistance. This allowed you to go and put both Steve Rogers and James or Bucky Barnes under arrest in a secure prison. Then you allowed General Ross to see Legolas, but weren't able to come up with a good excuse on why he was there."

"Yes, Sir," Tony said getting tired of this conversation. He and Nick Fury had been on the phone for over an hour. Tony had, much to his displeasure, been the one stuck trying to explain the entire situation to the United Nations and Nick Fury. Peter, he realized, was going to have to get better at contacting the Avengers and then waiting for permission to act.

"Well, I see nothing I can do for the time being," Nick Fury said. "Good luck. Nick Fury signing off."

* * *

"Well, that went wonderfully," Stark said. "What were you two thinking?" It was a couple of hours after the encounter with Steve Rogers and the Winter Soldier and Tony was sitting in the Avenger's living room with Legolas and Peter.

"A man was posing as a possible danger to the civilians. We stepped in to stop him," Legolas said. "What is so bad about that? Can not normal people help others?"

"You can but...Legolas it is not that easy. You acted like you were an Avenger, while hanging out with another Avenger. Everyone is going to assume that you are one of us. The United Nations doesn't allow that anymore," Tony replied.

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Agreed but it is the way things are here."

"Earth is frustrating and confusing. It was never like that at home," Legolas replied.

With that statement Thor walked into the room, dragging someone behind them.

"I can't believe you! You crazy, insane being," Thor shouted as he dumped the person behind him.

"Thor, what's going on? Calm down," Tony said, approaching trying to see who the person was.

"As if, Stark, you know my brother. He is not the one to calm down in times of need," the person said, sitting up, revealing himself to be Loki.

"Loki? Thor, why did you bring him here?" Tony asked, taken back in surprise.

"I brought him because he is the reason that we have an elven visitor here. He is the reason Peter disappeared from the Tower. Don't believe me, then ask him," Thor angrily stated. "I have been looking for him throughout the Nine Realms, and here he was hiding out in Norway."

"Wait," Legolas said, "you brought me here?"

"Yes, I did, young prince," Loki said gravely.

"Then you can bring me home?"

"Do you miss your Ada?" Loki asked. "Could you ever continue without him?"

"I miss him and home. Nothing against Peter, he is a kind and loyal friend, but I need Ada. I don't know what I will do without him," the elf answered.

"Then I must say that I am sorry. You play a much larger role in everything than you know. But you can't go home yet," Loki said as both Legolas and Peter slowly disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter, which I hope you all enjoy. This and does involve two characters from Six of Crows, but I have tried to write it where you don't need to know anything about Six of Crows in order to understand.

P.S. - There are minor spoilers, such as information about the main character, within this chapter, but I have not revealed any major information about the plot of the first book.

* * *

**I still don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Peter's POV

When Peter finally regained consciousness, he realized two key details. One he was no longer in Avengers Tower; instead, he was laying in a dark alleyway. Secondly, Mr. Stark, Thor, Loki, and Legolas were nowhere to be seen. However, after looking around the alleyway, Peter noticed that he was not alone.

"Who are you," the man standing near Peter asked, with obvious disgust. "And what are you doing here?

"Um, I just...I just appeared here. I don't know who you are or where I am. Could you please help me," Peter replied.

The situation only got worse as the man pulling out a gun and aiming it at him.

"Please don't shoot," Peter quickly shouted as he webbed the man's gun and threw it across the alleyway. "Sorry," Peter said after he calmed his nerves, "can we try this again?"

"What are you? Some type of Grisha?" The man said chuckling. "Fine, I will give you information, if and only if, you help me. The job you would help me with is easy and doesn't require much from you."

"Ok … deal," Peter said, "but I am not killing or hurting anyone for you."

"Fine by me," the man replied, "Kaz Brekker."

"What?" Peter confused about what the man had just said.

"Kaz Brekker, that is my name. You asked for it earlier. As for where you are, Ketterdam. Let's meet here tomorrow at noon, and I will fill you in on the details from there. Understood?"

"Yeah, but um … I know I agreed to help you for information, but could you possibly give me useful information."

"You have to work for that," Kaz said with a laugh as he walked out of the alley.

"Great, I am in a place that I don't know again. But at least I am not in someone's dungeon," Peter stated once he was alone. "I hope that Legolas is ok. I want to remain in an area that I know, but I wish I could find him."

* * *

That night Peter ended up creating a web hammock and was gently swinging back and forth when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Peter asked sitting up.

"Just a familiar friend," Legolas said as he walked up to Peter, carrying a bag full of food. "Are you hungry?"

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone," Peter said frustrated with the entire situation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Legolas said playfully, "but when I woke up you were still asleep. I then moved us down this alleyway and went to investigate this city and find some food for us. I don't know about humans, but elves need food," he said with a laugh. "I meant to come back, but I got distracted. This place is huge."

"Glad you were having fun," Peter said. "I, meanwhile, had to deal with a man, who tried to shoot me!"

"I sorry. I shouldn't have left you without telling you where I was going. Could you forgive me?"

"Fine, but we really need to fix your translator. It is starting to act up again."

"I can tell," Legolas replied. "Who was the person that tried to shoot you?"

"He said his name was Kaz Brekker. We sort of have to help him in order to get more information about him and the city. He might reveal information on how to get home."

"Ok, what do we have to do in order to get this info?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me but said he would meet me here tomorrow at noon."

"Fine, but I don't trust this man yet," Legolas stated as he sat down and started handing Peter food that they could eat for the night.

"I don't either, but we don't really have much choice. However, since your hair is long enough, I would suggest covering your ears. I don't know if they have elves here, but if they don't, I don't want to cause mass hysteria."

"Agreed," Legolas replied with a laugh.

For the rest of the evening and the next morning, Legolas and Peter began planning on how to help Kaz, depending on his deal, and how they would get home. However, though they could plan and talk all they wanted to, they were in a hopeless situation until Kaz gave them the information that they needed.

* * *

"So, you actually decided to trust me," Kaz said with a chuckle. "Either you are incredibly stupid or you are just lost."

It was noon, and Kaz had shown up at the alleyway, just like he said he would. "Yet," Kaz continued, "you brought a friend, who doesn't seem to like me much," he said with a laugh as he looked at the glaring elf standing next to Peter. "Clever, though he will not help much. What is your name?" He asked Legolas.

"Legolas," he replied, glancing at Peter, allowing him to take control of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "If you want someone who will probably be quiet in a battle, I would choose him. My friends always say I have a habit of talking too much when I am stressed."

"I don't care how much you talk," Kaz replied. "I need someone who can help people feel comfortable, relaxed even. Your friend is the exact opposite of that. If you want to go and threaten someone, then sure, he would be more beneficial, but I am not threatening people...yet."

"Then what do you need me to do?"

"Do you know how to gamble?" Kaz asked with a smile.

* * *

Kaz spent the next two hours teaching Peter the rules of gambling and the best tricks and methods that Peter could use to stall a game.

"Question, it doesn't appear that you are teaching Peter how to win the game. Why?" Legolas asked after watching the two for a while.

"That is because I don't care if he wins or loses. I just need him to distract the person that he is playing against. Don't worry about paying for the game, I will provide the funds," Kaz replied.

"Why distract this person?" Legolas asked. "What is the point of all of this?"

"If you must ask, the man that Peter will be distracting has something that I need. Legolas, you can help me with getting that. Once I have it then I will give you all of the information that you two desire."

"Fine," Legolas said as he gave a worried look to Peter, "but can I talk to my friend privately?"

"Alright, I will be in a building down the street called _The Crows Club_. Just come there once you two have finished talking and ask for Kaz Brekker. Someone will let me know and we can get started," Kaz replied as he walked away towards the building.

"Peter, I am worried about him," Legolas stated once he was sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Explain your reasons," Peter replied knowing that he would never be able to convince the elf until he understood Legolas' reasons.

"Well, for one he is a literal thief, who might I add is trying to convince us to help him steal something. We don't even know what this object is that he wants so desperately. For all, we know it could be a super dangerous weapon. Also, he tried to pickpocket me while we were standing there," Legolas replied as Peter started laughing.

"You really have trust issues don't you," Peter said trying to calm his laughter.

"Yes," Legolas said defensively. "I have trust issues with people who are literally trying to steal from me!"

"Yes, fine he tried to steal from you," Peter said as he calmed down, "but he might be our only way of getting home. So either we trust him or we figure out this trust issue so we can at least allow him to believe we trust him. Legolas, you gotta help me here, which one is it going to be?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable trusting him yet."

"Ok, then. I am figuring out this trust issue. You didn't trust me, Mr. Stark, half the teachers at the school, don't deny it, I could see it in the look on your face, and now you don't trust Kaz. When did you stop trusting people...or in your case elves?"

"When I was younger...it was sort of frowned upon to trust people," Legolas softly said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um… I have never really told anyone everything, but I guess I can explain to you. Possibly try to make up for tossing you in the dungeons," Legolas replied.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel forced, but if it helps I am here."

"Thanks. When I was little, I was captured by a group of orcs. Orcs are basically my world's monsters that hate elves. They then brought me to a fortress where they then raised and trained me as an assassin. Throughout the process they constantly told me lies about my kind, and basically the entirety of the world, saying how everyone is evil and they all deserved to be destroyed. They started twisting my view of everything. I remember that when I was a child before all of this I was incredibly innocent. I believed that everyone was good. That all changed after living and being forced to train under the orcs for about a 100 years. They finally trusted me to go and kill the king of Mirkwood, who I realized was my father. The only problem was at that point I believed every word they told me about him, even to the point that I believed he had purposefully left me to this fate."

"So, what changed? You don't seem like you want to destroy everyone now," Peter replied.

"During the time that they wanted me to kill my father, I originally meant to. At that point, I hated him. But, I then arrived in Mirkwood, and I became curious. The orcs had allowed me a couple of months to finish the job, so I used that time to explore the world. I found people kind enough to let a random elf stay the night with them. I met my father and at that point, he still believed that I was dead. Even without any knowledge of who I was, he welcomed me. I realized things weren't always how I was told. Though I am trying to get better, I still don't trust people completely. I guess that I am scared that I will be tricked again, so I assume the worst, or that the orcs were right and I am foolhardy for believing in others."

"Do you trust me though?" Peter asked.

"Um…" Legolas said after a moment, "yes, I do trust you, Peter."

"Then trust in me that I will find a way home. Some people might try to take advantage of us, but that doesn't mean that everyone will. We might have to deal with this Kaz Brekker for a little while, but it will be ok. Worst case scenario he tricks us like you said and we forget about him. We will then find our own way home. Can we do that?"

"Fine, I will trust him for the time being, but I will still be cautious around him."

"Fine by me. Now let's go visit the _Crow's Club_ and see what all Kaz has in store for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I was sick during the weekend and I really didn't feel like touching my computer. So, here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.

Note - I forgot to state the timeline for Six of Crows is for the last chapter. For those who are curious this is set before the events of the book, so sadly the gang has not assembled yet.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters nor worlds from Six of Crows, Lord of the Rings, or Marvel**

* * *

"Ok, we will help you," Legolas said to Kaz once they had found him at the _Crows Club, "_but you have to truthfully answer some questions first."

Legolas and Peter had continued discussing their strategy for going forward. After some consideration, they both agreed they needed more details about this world before they attempted to steal from someone. This included the questions that they would ask if Kaz agreed to answer them.

"Alright," Kaz replied, "you can ask five questions now and the rest later."

"Deal," Peter agreed.

"Then what do you want to know?" Kaz asked glancing between Peter and Legolas.

"Who are we stealing from? We need more than just a name," Legolas said.

"We are stealing from a member of another gang. This gang is lead by a person called Pekka Rollins, who is a personal rival of mine."

"What is the object that we are stealing?" Peter asked.

"The object is a deed of ownership over some property."

"Why do you need it?" Legolas asked, growing curious.

"Personal revenge," Kaz replied.

Once Kaz had responded to the last question, Peter and Legolas looked at each other for a moment before Peter asked "What is the worst crime that you have ever done?"

"The worst? Oh…" Kaz said, "a couple of years ago Rollins had basically turned my crew over to the guards of this city. As a result, I executed an attack against the whole crew, killing at least 25 men. You have one last question. Make it count."

"You seem to hate this Pekka Rollins. Tell us what he has ever done to you?"

"Do I have to answer this one?"

"Yes, we need to know what we are getting ourselves wrapped up in," Peter replied. "Trust me, I have done this before."

"Fine, Pekka Rollins turned me into what I am today. He was the one who killed my brother," Kaz said and continued after waiting a moment, "he was the one who left me with nothing forcing me to turn to crime. Therefore, I have made it a goal to ensure that he understands what he has done to me," he finished angrily.

"Oh…" Legolas said after realizing that both him and Kaz had been forced into a life that they didn't choose, but only one of them had the ability to walk away.

"Satisfied?" Kaz asked.

"Yes," Legolas responded.

"I can't believe I am saying this," Peter added, "but let's go gamble. Oh, my Aunt is going to kill me if she finds out."

* * *

Two hours later, Peter was comfortably seated at a gambling table within one of Pekka Rollins' buildings.

"That is the man," Kaz said pointing out someone sitting at the bar. "You need to distract that person. I don't care how much money you have to lose, just make sure that you distract him for at least one hour. Good luck. I need to leave, but Legolas, will stay around for the first five minutes. After that you are on your on."

"Ok," Peter said nervously as Kaz put on a pair of gloves, patted Peter on the back, and walked out of the building.

"So," came a voice, "you're the kid that I'm supposed to play against? Pathetic," the voice said as the man Kaz had previously pointed out, sat down across from Peter. "You better make this worth it."

"You won't regret it," Peter replied as the game began.

* * *

"I hope Peter can manage fine on his own," Legolas told Kaz after they had met up at the _Crows Club_.

"You need to have more confidence in your friend," Kaz replied as he lead the way through the empty streets.

"I have confidence in him. He just gets nervous under pressure. I have learned that once he is nervous he starts talking a lot and making lots of really bad jokes."

"So, you are worried that he is going to mess up, by talking too much?" Kaz said.

"Um," Legolas muttered looking down.

"You definitely have trust issues," Kaz said shaking his head.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can see it in the look in your eyes."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes," Kaz replied with a laugh, "your eyes scream distrust. Honestly, when we first met I thought you just hated strangers, but now I believe there is another cause. Don't tell me, I don't want to know the reason."

"Sorry then, about earlier. I was trying to be cautious. Though, to be fair, you have not been exactly trusting yourself."

"No, though that comes with the job. Doing what we are about to do," Kaz said, "sort of makes it to where you can't trust anyone. If you do, then they might be the next person to try to turn you in."

"Oh," Legolas replied as the two continued walking in silence.

Finally, Legolas and Kaz reached a building where Kaz gestured for Legolas to wait.

"Stay here. If you see or hear anyone coming let me know," Kaz said as he slipped inside.

After a couple of minutes of Legolas waiting with nothing to do, he finally heard someone walking towards the house. Left with only a few options, he went inside the building.

"Kaz? Kaz! Someone's coming!" Legolas said as he continued to look outside for anyone coming. "Kaz? There you are," he said once he saw Kaz walking down the hallway towards him.

"Where is the person?" Kaz merely asked.

"He is talking to someone behind that shop," Legolas said as he pointed out the building, "but he is talking about needing to check something out here."

"How? Can you really understand everything he is saying?"

"Um...yeah."

"How can you? Are you a Grisha or something?"

"What's a Grisha?" Legolas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Someone who has magical powers, basically allowing them to control anything they want."

"I'm no Grisha then," Legolas said looking down as Kaz gave him a suspicious look, "but I'm … I'm an elf." With that statement Legolas moved his hair, that was covering his ears, allowing for Kaz to see.

"That's it! There are no such things as elves! You and Peter better explain everything!" Kaz said angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted random people!" He muttered as he walked out of the house slamming the door in the process.

* * *

Peter's POV

Meanwhile, Peter, though nervous, had been able to keep the man gambling throughout the entire hour. However, that might be due to the fact that he was horrible at gambling. The man Peter was gambling against wasn't great, but he was definitely better than Peter, allowing him to win all of Peter's money. All was going well, until Kaz stormed into the room and walked up to Peter's table.

"I think we can end the game here," the man sitting across from Peter said as he grabbed the money that he had won and left the room.

"We need to talk," Kaz said to Peter once the man left.

* * *

At Avengers Tower

"Loki! How could you do that? Where did you send them?" Thor yelled as he tightly gripped his hammer in his hand.

"I did what I needed to," Loki calmly replied.

"FRIDAY, where is Peter and Legolas?" Tony asked.

"I don't know boss. I can no longer access Peter's GPS."

"Bring them back!" Thor yelled.

"Nope," Loki said with a smile on his face.

"Is there any way to bring them back without Loki's help," Tony asked growing worried for Peter's sake.

"I don't beli-...wait! There is a wizard, a sorcerer, here in New York! He can help us!" Thor said. "Come on Stark, I know where he lives!"

With that statement Thor, Tony, and an unwilling Loki went down the street to find a wizard who could supposedly help.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Dr. Strange said, "Loki was able to teleport a fictional elf and Spider-Man elsewhere and you want me to summon them back?"

"Yes," Tony said, tired after discussing this topic for an hour. "Can you?"

"Loki, where did you send them?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Fine, I sent them to a city called Ketterdam. Though good luck bringing them back without my assistance," Loki said.

"Loki!" Thor said angrily.

"Thor calm down," Dr. Strange said. "Once I know their location I can bring them back. Give me one moment."

All of a sudden Dr. Strange waved his hand, causing a portal to be created in front of the group. After a moment, Legolas, Peter, and an unconscious teenager fell out from the portal.

"Ow," Peter said as he hit the floor, "of course we get into a bar fight and as soon as I come back I get injured."

"Come on, Peter," Legolas said with a laugh, "you need to learn how to land on your feet. Then you wouldn't hit your head."

"Peter," Tony said relieved as he helped up the young Avenger.

"Mr. Stark, what happ-," Peter started to say, but was interpreted by the portal closing and Dr. Strange going to the unconscious person.

"Peter, Legolas, who is this?" Dr. Strange asked.

"That is Kaz Brekker, someone who we owe a lot of apologies to," Legolas replied.

"You do since he is now in New York," Loki said with a smile.

"His pulse is normal and he is breathing fine," Dr. Strange said as he was pressing his fingers against Kaz's wrist.

"Where … where am I?" Kaz weakly asked as he regained consciousness. "Get away from me!" He said as he scrambled backwards.

"Kaz, are you alright?" Peter said as he cautiously approached the thief. "Sorry, about not telling you everything, but right now we are in a safe place. You can calm down."

"The question is, where am I?" Kaz replied.

"You are in a different world, called Earth, in a place called New York," Legolas said, "Trust me. I know what is like to be somewhere completely different."

"Hi Kaz," Tony said raising his hands in a non threatening manner. "Sorry to startle you, but you were accidentally dragged back here. We mean no harm and we _will_," Tony said giving a glance to Loki, "return you back home. You just might have to wait a little bit."

"Who are you?" Kaz asked.

"My name is Tony Stark, and I am part of a group of people who try to protect and save the world from 'bad guys'."

"Define bad guys, please?" Kaz said as Legolas shot a warning look to Tony.

"Anyone who breaks the law," Tony said.

"But," Legolas said, "regardless of Tony, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Fine, I am trusting your word. If you fail in your promise then I wish you the best of luck."

"Deal," Legolas said.

"'No mourners, no funerals," Kaz said shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" Peter said with a confused expression on his face.

"In Ketterdam, among those who ignore the law," Kaz said looking at Tony, "like myself, it is our way of saying good luck."

"Then no mourners, no funerals," Peter said to Kaz with a smile on his face, as Tony glared at Loki for allowing Peter to become friends with a thief.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. I promise I will always update but I might be between Saturday through Tuesday. I hope you guy enjoy.

Note: Part of this does take place in the 7th book of Harry Potter. Therefore, if you don't want major spoilers or you don't know anything about Harry Potter (though I honestly don't know what you ave been doing with your life if you don't know anything about Harry Potter), I suggest that you go watch the movies (which actually follow the books), read the books, or go read cliffnotes (I honestly don't care, just learn about the world of Harry Potter). Just know that I am not responsible for spoiling any part of this fandom for you.

* * *

**I sadly don't own any of the characters or worlds**

* * *

"FRIDAY, have you seen my wallet?" Tony asked his AI a week after the events at Dr. Strange's house. Much to Tony's displeasure, Loki refused to send Kaz back to Ketterdam to a point that he even cast a spell forbidding Dr. Strange from sending Kaz back. This caused Kaz to stay with the remaining Avengers at the Tower and constantly get into trouble. Everyone quickly learned during the first week that both Kaz and Legolas were experts in pulling pranks causing many objects to become misplaced, including Tony's wallet, Rhodes to be caught in a net, and for Tony's hair to be dyed bright pink.

"I am sorry boss, but the last time it has been seen it was in Kaz's hands."

"Urgh…" Tony merely replied. This had been the 3rd time today that this had happened. "I really need to find out more about that kid. FRIDAY, locate Kaz Brekker."

"He is in the Starbucks across the street with Legolas and Peter, sir."

"I should never have allowed Peter to introduce Starbucks to them. Call Peter and tell him to come to the Tower, I need my wallet back."

"Yes, sir."

Legolas' POV

"Why is this assignment so frustrating," Peter suddenly said as he pushed aside his Spanish homework.

"Because teachers want to make your life miserable," Kaz said. "Honestly, you can do without them. I never had any education and look at me. I have plenty of money and am living a good life."

"That's only because you steal from everyone, including Tony," Legolas said with a laugh.

"Yeah and I don't have to learn another language. I see this as a win," Kaz said.

"Just help me!" Peter replied. "I can't do this anymore!"

"When is it due?" Legolas asked.

"Tomorrow," Peter said with a hopeless look on his face.

"Easy, we just use the thing called the Internet and find the answers. There, problem solved," Kaz said.

"No, that's cheating!"

"Well, you either cheat, do the assignment, or give up and accept a bad grade," Kaz said.

"Why don't you ask Vision," Legolas said, "instead of cheating or giving up. Consulting him shouldn't be considered cheating."

"That might work," Peter said as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Peter," came Loki's voice.

"Um...I thought Mr. Stark was the one calling me. Why are you calling?"

"Because I think you guys are ready. Earth is doomed if I can't get this to work, so good luck…" Loki said as suddenly a portal appeared beneath Legolas, Peter, and Kaz.

"Oh, come on! Not again!" Legolas cried as he fell.

"Ow," Legolas cried out as he landed on top of Kaz.

"Please, if you value your life, get off of me now!" Kaz said after a second.

"Sorry! Sorry," Peter said as he and Legolas got off of Kaz, allowing him to stand.

"Please tell me that you know where are we?" Kaz said after looking around. The group had landed in the middle of a forest, which no one recognized.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore," Peter said quietly.

"But, I didn't think we were ever in Kansas," Legolas said looking extremely confused.

"Never mind, it is a pop culture reference that neither one of you guys would understand," Peter said. "Wait, that means you guys will not understand sayings like 'Pizza time'. As soon as we get back I am teaching you two everything."

"Sure," Kaz said, "but let's worry about getting back first."

"It sounds like there are people in that direction," Legolas said, pointing out a direction in the woods.

"Then let's start here," Kaz said. "If nothing else then at least this gives us a direction to explore."

The group of three continued to walk in the direction that Legolas pointed out when all of a sudden a voice echoed through the forest. "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me," the unknown voice said.

"What was that?" Kaz frantically looking around for the source of the noise.

"I don't know, but the voice said that this Harry Potter needs to go to the Forbidden Forest, probably the forest that we are currently in," Legolas said. "The voice was coming from the opposite direction than the rest of the noises were coming from. Which direction do we go in?"

"Let's head towards the first noise that you heard," Peter said, "I don't like the sound of the voice."

"Alright," Kaz replied, "let's hope this gets us somewhere successful."

After a couple of minutes of traveling the small group soon came upon a huge castle in which two sides were fighting a huge battle. On one side of the battle was what appeared to the group as younger wizards, who were all wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. On the other side were other wizards, all of whom were wearing black outfits, giants, and giant spiders.

"Wow, this is … insane," Kaz muttered.

"We … what are we going to do?" Legolas asked.

"Um … whose that?" Peter said noticing a teenager walking towards the forest. This teenager had on a neither a uniform nor a black outfit, but instead was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Stay here," Legolas said. "I can go and interrogate him on what all is happening."

With that statement Legolas slowly snuck up to the teenager, while covering his ears and consequently his identity as an elf.

Legolas' POV

"Who are you?" Legolas said as he walked in front of the teenager who was holding a small stick. Much to Legolas' amusement the teenager visabally jumped in surprise.

"The better question is how are you? Everyone knows who I am," the teenager replied.

"Humor me for a moment," Legolas replied taking out and hiding a dagger.

"And what will you do once you know my identity?"

"Nothing, I am just looking for some answers."

"Fine, my name is Harry Potter," the teenager replied.

"Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter that that voice was talking to?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a tired look on his face. "By the way that voice was Voldemort's."

"Whose?" Legolas asked, clearly confused with the entire situation.

"You know the Dark Lord. The guy trying to kill all non pure-blooded wizards."

"Oh, yeah," Legolas said feigning understanding. "So, where are you going?"

"I … I need to end this. I can't continue to allow others to die for me. Already, so many people have died for me and … it needs to end."

"Do you need help?" Legolas asked, surprised as he asked his question. After a moment of consideration he decided that if he and his friends had to pick a side in this fight, Harry's was the side that Legolas believed the others would believe in. As he decided this he quietly slipped his knife back into his pocket.

"What? No, I can't allow you to get hurt. I don't need even more people dying for me."

"What makes you think I will get injured?" Legolas said with a smile.

"That is what everyone says though," Harry said, "no I can't allow this."

"But I am not like everyone else. Allow me, and my friends, to at least help."

"Fine," Harry said as a worried expression passed across his face, "though please at least tell me your name."

"My name is Legolas Thranduilian," he replied as he waved his hand signaling Peter and Kaz to join him, "and this is Peter Parker and Kaz Brekker."

"So," Kaz said with a smile, "let's get started."


	9. Chapter 9

Early Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry for the delay, as always life gets crazy, but here is the chapter. This chapter and the next one will still continue with Harry Potter, so unless you didn't know what happens and you really want spoilers on what will happen, I suggest you get caught up. Anyways hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters or worlds.**

* * *

Harry's POV

This is not going well, Harry thought as he continued to walk through the Forbidden Forest. After introductions had been made, Harry had continued in vain to convince the others that they should remain behind. It had been hard enough convincing Ron and Hermonie, his best friends, but this was proving to be an even harder challenge.

"Just wait here...please," Harry finally asked them once he spotted some of Voldemort's forces up ahead of them.

Unfortunately, his worries only increased once Kaz looked at Peter and Legolas and simply nodded his head.

"So, like are you staying here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I will," Kaz said.

"And the others?" Harry asked with increasing dread for what they were about to reveal.

"Don't worry about it," Legolas replied. "You continue to do what you were planning to do. We will not get in the way. All we want is a chance to safely learn more about this world."

"Fine," Harry said shaking his head as he continued walking and pulled out the Snitch from his pocket. "I'm ready to die" he stated as he put the snitch to his lips, causing it to open and reveal The Resurrection Stone.

Legolas' POV

"I knew it," Legolas said quietly.

"What?" Kaz asked, "that he would never allow us to help him."

"No, that he was planning something that he didn't want others to stop him in. Why else would he be so insistent on us leaving him. I at first thought that he was going to join the other side, but luckily, actually not really, he is not. Instead, he is planning to kill himself."

"Wait," Peter cried out, "you can't be serious. How do you know this?"

"I just heard him say that he is ready to die…" Legolas said softly.

"Well, who do we have here?" Came a voice behind the group.

"Really?" Kaz complained as he turned around, "you are supposed to be able to hear everything, but you can't even hear someone sneaking up on us."

"Sorry, I got distracted," Legolas replied.

"In either case you are coming with me," the voice said as its source stepped out of the surrounding trees. The source turned out to be a women with black hair that was holding, what Legolas believed to be a smaller version of Gandalf's staff.

"Come on now," the lady said, "otherwise I will have to use other means to convince you."

"We are good, thanks though," Kaz said. "Now leave us."

"Crucio!" The lady suddenly said pointing her wand at Legolas.

"Ah!" Legolas cried out as he collapsed on the ground. "Please dár!"

As Legolas cried out in pain Kaz pulled out his gun and shot the lady, killing her and ending the spell.

"Legolas, are you ok?" Peter asked as he ran towards the fallen elf.

"Ow," Legolas said, "my body hurts."

"Who was that though?" Peter asked.

"The better question is what did you just say? What does 'dár' mean?" Kaz said looking at Legolas.

"It means stop in my language," Legolas replied. "I don't know why the translator cut out there."

"When we were in Ketterdam I answered your questions without complaint. I deserve the same, so you are both going to answer 5 questions, truthfully."

"Fine," Peter said growing worried about the questions that might be asked.

"Legolas first," Kaz said turning to the elf. "What are you really, cause I have a feeling that you are not human?"

"I am an elf, like I said in Ketterdam."

"Then what is an elf?"

"Elves are super-powered beings created by my gods. This basically causes a lot of people to believe that elves are perfect beings that can't have any flaws"

"Why were you in Ketterdam?"

"I was there because a wizard, who is apparently evil, teleported me and Peter there. All I want is to return to my home in Middle-Earth called Mirkwood."

"How do you know Peter?"

"He appeared in Mirkwood, to which I threw him in my kingdom's dungeons, from which he was soon released. However, after some classes and adventures we started becoming closer friends."

"Who are you, cause I don't believe that normal people…elves have dungeons?" Kaz finally asked.

"I am the first born son of Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood. Technically, if my father had his way, I would be the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"Don't expect me to start bowing down to you," Kaz replied, "and Peter, were you aware of his title?"

"Yeah, but I sort of ignore it," Peter replied.

"What are you, an elf or some other magical creature?"

"I am actually human. Well, like 50% human, the rest of me is some combination of radioactive spider. This does allows me to have spider powers."

"Spider powers as in…what can you do with these powers?"

"Um...stick to walls, shoot spider webs, swing from buildings, and sense whenever an enemy is about to attack me. You get two more questions," Peter said with a smile.

"What is up with you and Tony? You seem really close, but you still address him in an extremely formal manner?"

"Well...I don't know. He is my mentor for becoming an Avenger and...well...he is also helping me and my Aunt out a lot."

"Would you consider him family," Legolas asked, "sorry, but I am curious."

"Um...yeah...Mr. Stark for all his flaws and all the disagreements that we have he is family. And, since Legolas asked that question, Kaz you get one more question."

"Who is Loki?" Kaz asked.

"He is an ancient Norse god of magic and mischief, who tried to conquer Earth. He failed, thanks to the Avengers, but that has not stopped him from still causing problems as seen by our situation. Now that all the questions are used up, who was the person that tried attacking us."

"Considering everything," Kaz replied with a laugh, "I am going to believe that the lady attacking us works for this 'Dark Lord,' who I believe this Harry Potter person is fighting against. Considering the methods and attitudes of everyone, I am going to say Harry is the good guy and the 'Dark Lord' is bad. Does that simplify it for you?" He said with a laugh.

"Kaz! Not what I meant," Peter said growing frustrated with the situation. "I mean if Harry is preparing to die, which Legolas said he heard, then why is the 'good guy' giving up."

"Maybe, like you and your Spanish homework, it got to be too difficult and there was no way to cheat," Kaz replied teasing Peter.

"Wow," Legolas said laughing. "Now you bring up...hush."

After Legolas stated this, his face grew more serious as he guestered for Peter and Kaz to follow him and hide behind a tree. Just as they got behind the tree an extremely pale man holding a white wand and a huge man, who appeared to be crying, was carrying a limp Harry approached the spot that Kaz and Peter had just left. That particular spot also contained the body of the lady which Kaz had killed.

"What is this? Bellatrix?" The pale man cried out once he noticed the lady. "You were faithful to me, but I am the only One who will live forever. However, someone else, the person who killed you, is here. Where are you?"

The pale man then flicked his wand, causing a light to sweep through the woods where it paused behind the tree that Legolas, Kaz, and Peter were hiding behind.

"I know where you are, so you might as well come on out," the pale man said with a smile. He then stepped around the tree allowing him to see the group of three. "So, you are the ones that killed Belltrix. Well, I have big plans for you."

* * *

_Dar - _stop


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a safe Thanksgiving. Here is the next chapter, which should be the last one that contains any Harry Potter spoilers. With that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's POV

The Battle of Hogwarts had not been going as planned. People were running everywhere, causing chaos and confusion. And of course, Potter had only worsened matters. Even though Draco didn't want to admit it, without Potter he would be dead right now. If everything continued as things were, Draco believed that Potter might be the one to win this fight. That was why Draco was so surprised when Voldemort walked into the courtyard with Hagrid who was carrying a limp Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is dead," Voldemort said.

Behind Hagrid were three people, each in chains, that were forced to follow the Dark Lord.

"No!" Ginny cried out.

"Silence!" The Dark Lord said as he fired a spell at Ron's sister. "Stupid girl. Can't you see: Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! On another note, my faithful servant Bellatrix Lestrange was recently killed by these three," he said as he gestured to the three people chained behind Hagrid. "I have decided to be merciful and give them a quick death. You can afterwards declare yourself and join us … or follow their example and die."

With that statement the Dark Lord pointed his wand at the youngest of the three, preparing his spell, when one of them spoke up.

"Stop," he said with pain and regret in his voice. "My name is Kaz Brekker, and I was the one who killed Bellatrix. You can have me, just don't kill either of these two. They are innocent."

"They have joined in on the act. Therefore, they are just as guilty and will die," Voldemort replied.

"No," Harry cried out as he opened his eyes and flung himself from Hagrid's arms. "You are not harming anyone else today! Confringo!" While shouting the spell he ran towards his friends Hermonine and Ron.

Draco seeing the Dark Lord enraged with Harry's deception as he pointed his wand at the apparent Kaz, fired the Disarming spell at Voldemort.

"Draco? What are you doing?" His mom asked slowly approaching him.

"I … I was going to say to the Dark Lord that I can take care of and dispose of these traitors, so that he can go after the true culprit, The Boy Who Lived."

"Fine," Voldemort said picking up his wand. "But if you dare to betray me, you will learn to regret it." With that Voldemort disapparated in his search for Harry Potter.

"Come on," Draco said as he approached the three. "Let's get this over with,"

With that statement he lead the three of them to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Kaz's POV

This is it, Kaz thought. I am going to die never avenging my brother. Peka Rollins will never get the justice that he deserved. He didn't know what he had been thinking, sacrificing himself for two people … or well one person and an elf, both of which he hardly knew. Though as they continued walking towards certain doom, Kaz understood why he had stepped forward. If he couldn't make avenge his brother, if he couldn't bring him the justice that he deserved, then he would try his best to protect these two and make sure neither was killed before their time. He would make sure that what happened to his brother and himself would not happen to Legolas nor Peter.

"Where … where are we going," Peter asked quietly.

"We are here," Draco announced as he stopped walking and gestured for them to stand in front of a group of trees. "Now, le-..." Draco started to say before he was interrupted by Kaz.

"Leave us, or you will regret it," Kaz said as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, you still think that I am going to kill you," Draco asked with a started look on his face.

"Yeah, mean like that is what you told Mr. No-Nose back there," Legolas said. "Also, this Bellatrix lady seems like an important person, so you know personal revenge would definitely give you a cause for killing us."

"No," Draco said with a smile forming, "no, you got it all wrong. Bellatrix is just creepy and everyone was waiting to see who would be the person to do her in. As for what Voldemort commanded me to do. Well...people like Potter are right. If Hogwarts has taught me anything we wizards can't live in a world where we continue to ignore people just biased on their heritage."

As Draco finished speaking, Kaz formed a questioning look. "You truly expect us to believe that. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. What is the reason you are truly letting us go."

"Because," Draco said growing frustrated with the situation. "I can't keep living like this. My parents … my parents they expect me to follow their example and to continue to uphold the family honor. I … I am not them. Even when everyone was counting on me I failed and couldn't do what they wanted. I just … I couldn't kill …. I couldn't kill Dumbledore. Either someone is going to find out everything or I … I am going to go crazy, earning the wrath of Voldemort. What I am trying to say is let me come with you. Let me escape with you."

"What do you guys think," Kaz looking at Legolas and Peter.

"I don't see what we have to lose," Peter said, glancing at Legolas. Peter then turned back to Draco. "Welcome to the team," he said.

"What team?" Draco asked.

"The team of those who are constantly being forced to go to unknown places for unknown reasons," Legolas muttered shaking his head.

"Alright, but this better not turn into some stupid friendship thing," Draco replied.

"Don't worry it won't," Kaz said. "Now please tell me you know of a place called New York."

"Yeah, that is in America. Why do you want to go there?"

"That is where we are from," Peter said. "Could you help us reach there?"

"Does an elf have pointed ears?" Draco asked, drawing a startled look from Legolas.

"Yes, they do," Legolas cautiously said.

"It was rhetorical, but yes I can get you there. Just hold my hand."

With that Kaz put his gloves on and joined hands with Draco and Legolas, whom then grabbed Peter's hand. As soon as everyone was holding something connected to Draco, the world started spinning and slowly grew dark.

* * *

Tony's POV

"I just don't know what to do," Tony told Vision in the living room of The Avengers' Tower. It had been two days since Peter and his friends had disappeared and Tony had been worrying nonstop about the teenager. "Loki keeps teleporting him elsewhere. I don't know where he is sent, if he is even safe, or what to tell his aunt, who would kill me if she found out."

"I am sure everything will work itself out," Vision replied.

"Friday, try locating Peter Parker," Tony weakly said.

"Sir, my scanners say that Peter Parker is standing behind you," Tony's artificial intelligence replied.

"What?" Tony asked confused as he turned around to see Peter, Legolas, Kaz, along with someone else appear in the room.

"The world is spinning and it won't stop," Peter said as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry," the unknown person replied. "That can happen after your first time."

"I think I might be sick," Legolas said weakly. "Hi Tony."

"See, Sir. I told you everything will be fine," Vision muttered.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Tony muttered. "Who are you?" He asked the stranger in the room.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and Kaz and Peter told me I can stay with you guys."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the delay. I have been trying to study for midterms while life continues to be difficult. Just to let you guys know I probably won't post again until the 21st. Sorry but school comes first.

-Note: This chapter introduces the final new character who is not from the Marvel franchise or from Lord of the Rings. I am going to try not to reveal any spoilers about the series, except for minor background details. The book series is called Throne of Glass, which is an enjoyable read, but please be aware that there are some adult content covered within. I will try to continue to write this in a way in which you don't need to know who this character is to enjoy him and the rest of the story.

-2nd Note: For those who have continued reading this, thanks and I promised you that I had a plot in mind for this crazy adventure. This is the chapter where you find out what that is. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

During the week after the events at Hogwarts Peter, Draco, Kaz, and Legolas had continued to stay at Avengers' Tower. Due to the lack of anything productive to do, Tony had quickly provided them with some board games. He hoped that these games would distract them, allowing the Avengers to continue with their job without fear of being pranked or anything of theirs being stolen. However, what Tony didn't count on was Kaz's ability to constantly control the deck of cards, no matter the game that was being played.

"Now you owe me $10," Kaz said as he laid down his cards to the 5th low stakes poker match the group had played that day in the living room.

"That's...that's not possible," Draco replied after looking at his own cards and then Kaz's.

"Just accept it Draco," Legolas replied with a laugh. "Kaz always wins. Even Peter has learned better than to try to beat Kaz in a game of cards," he finished gesturing to Peter, who was watching the game while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"What?" Peter asked. "Firstly, I am horrible at this game, and secondly Kaz was the one who taught me. So if anyone was to know all the tricks to winning, it would be Kaz, who might I add does this for a living. Who's up for a different game? Monopoly?"

"Explain the rules to me again," Legolas replied.

"Monopoly is basically a game where you have to manage money by buying different properties and trying not to lose it all when you land on other people's property."

"Which sounds complicated," Draco merely replied.

"I'm game," Kaz said.

"Legolas, what about you?" Peter asked.

"Shh," the elf replied. "What...what is that noise?"

"I don't hear anything," Draco said looking suspiciously at Legolas.

"Um," Kaz said, "could it have anything to do with the portal above you?"

"Probably," Legolas said glancing toward the ceiling where a blue portal was opening above them.

"Now let's just hope that we are not thrown into the portal," Peter said, glancing anxiously around the room.

With that statement someone fell through the portal into the room that Peter and everyone else was in.

"Or that anyone will be thrown into our world," Peter hesitantly stated as the portal closed. "Mister are you ok?"

"Wait," Kaz said "he's bleeding. Legolas do you know how to help him."

As Legolas took a step closer to inspect the wound, the dazed person sat up and fixed his eyes in a glare upon the group. The person had long white hair, some of which covered his tattoo that went from his right eye down to his throat.

"Who are you people?" He said as he attempted to stand and quickly fell down.

"We mean you no harm," Legolas said, "but you are bleeding. Let me help you."

The unknown person then tilted his head and made a soft growl towards Legolas.

"Don't you take another step towards me, wood-elf," he said pronouncing 'wood-elf' as if it were an insult.

"Listen, I have done nothing against you, so there is no reason to start giving me an attitude," Legolas responded as he sat back down giving the stranger a look of complete indifference.

"Can everyone calm down," Peter asked. "Legolas don't get mad. And...um...mister we still don't know you name. What is your name?"

"Rowan Whitethorn, prince of Doranelle. And you are?"

"Course he is royalty," Kaz muttered, "just don't expect to be treated as such."

"Kaz," Peter said giving him a look to be quiet. "Now, Rowan, I am Peter Parker, that is Draco Malfoy, Kaz Brekker, and Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood. Could you please allow Legolas to bandage your wound?"

"Don't like the sight of blood?" Rowan asked.

"No, I don't. There is a reason why I don't try to harm others, beyond just common courtesy."

"I have already healed the wound, so bandaging the wound is useless."

"How did you heal yourself so quickly?" Draco asked. "What are you a wizard or something?"

"Or something," Legolas muttered, still frustrated over Rowan's behavior.

"I am not a wizard, whatever that is. I am a Fae," Rowan said.

"What is a Fae," Kaz asked, "because I don't know about you guys, but Fae are not common where I come from."

"A Fae," Legolas said, "are magical elves which believe they are better than everyone else, and will stab you in the back when the time comes."

"And wood-elves are not much better," Rowan stated.

"Good to know," Kaz said. "So, you two hate each other. Why? Do you know each other?"

"I have never met this elf before, but that doesn't excuse them for all that they did."

"We did? We did nothing! I have never met nor hurt any Fae in my life but stories of your species killing and kidnapping wood-elves are told to my people."

"We have never done that. How dare—," Rowan started to say as Kaz interrupted him.

"Quiet, both of you," Kaz said. "You are here, and until we can find Loki, you are stuck here. So, sorry if annoys His Royal Highness, but you are going to have to deal with it."

"'If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all'," Peter quoted.

"Fine," Rowan said as he stalked out of the room.

"Fae," Legolas said, rolling his eyes, as he walked over to a cabinet. "Monopoly anyone?"

Tony's POV

While the events in the Avenger's living room passed, Tony remained in the kitchen, preparing dinner for everyone, unaware of the new person who had arrived at the Tower.

"Friday could you turn on the oven to 450o," Tony asked his artificial intelligence.

"Yes sir," it replied. "Sir, you told me to alert you whenever someone entered the room. Well, someone has just entered the room behind you Sir."

"Thanks Friday," Tony replied as he turned around to face the new Fae. "Who are you?"

"Rowan Whitethorn," he replied, "and you are?"

"Tony Stark, the man who owns this building. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was with my mistress. The next I was here with that stupid wood-elf."

"The stupid wood-elf would be who?"

"Legolas whatever his last name is. Now tell me how to get to Doranelle."

"I don't know where that is," Tony replied. "Friday," he muttered, "please alert Peter and Loki that a certain Rowan is in the kitchen and he is in a bad mood. Assistance would be appreciated."

"You do know I can hear you right?" Rowan said rolling his eyes as he muttered, "stupid human."

"I didn't know that, so thanks for the information. Are you like an elf since you have enhanced hearing?"

"Not an elf but a Fae. Can I leave now?"

"Umm," Tony replied looking cautiously around the room as Loki entered.

"I see my portal worked," Loki said growing excited. "Now … now Earth might stand a chance."

"A chance against what?" Tony immediately responded.

"Against Thanos," Loki quietly replied.


	12. Chapter 12 - Part 1

So, sorry about the delay. Between my midterms, the holidays and a funeral I didn't have any time to write and edit this. I have been able to write this section of Chapter 12, which I am obviously posting now. The rest of Chapter 12 will likely be posted around the 19th of this month and then I will continue posting as usual. Please leave a review down below and Happy New Year!

* * *

***I don't own any of the characters or worlds.***

* * *

"So explain this one more time," Legolas said, "you brought myself, Peter, Kaz, Draco, and now Rowan altogether in order to provide extra backup to this planet from a mad Titan, which is basically a super powered god. And this Thanos wants to destroy half of all life in order to ensure that every planet has enough resources, which is a stupid plan." Tony, Legolas, Kaz, Peter, Draco, and Rowan had been sitting in the living room of the Avenger's tower for the past 30 minutes listening to Loki's plan. As of now their reactions ranged from complete disbelief to annoyance.

"How did like, nobody know about any of this?" Peter asked looking at Tony. "Mr. Stark, please tell me that you knew and you have a backup plan, please."

"I didn't know about this. Let me contact Thor. He might know something," Tony said as he slowly stood up and tiredly placing his hand to his forehead.

"You will not reach him," Loki said softly. "And even if you did he will not even know who Thanos is."

"Then how do you know?" Kaz said. "I don't know about you guys but this just seems suspicious."

"I know Thanos because he sent me to attack Earth. He was responsible for the attack on New York. He saved my life and in exchange I had to serve him until I retrieved the Tesseract for him. I made my escape when Thor took me to Asgard and never delivered on my end of the deal."

"I still don't understand what does this have to do with me," Rowan said. "You have access to super powered people, so why would you want me."

"Easy," Loki responded, "because you are one of the strongest Fae that exist. Your world is also one of the few places that are not protected from a god or gods of some kind."

"Gods don't exist," Kaz merely said.

"Thanks," Loki quietly said. "Gods, goddesses, titans, they all exist as long as someone, somewhere once believed in them then they are alive and are watching over the people in the world that they are from. So, for example the Valar exist only in Middle-Earth and watch over those on Middle-Earth. I am one of the gods that exists, watching over Midgard or Earth"

"So, my gods don't care about the people of where I am from?" Rowan asked.

"They …. they don't. But if any of you wish to back out, now is the time. If you want to try to help and save millions upon millions of people then helping the Avengers is the only way to do that."

"Why do you care?" Draco finally asked.

"Because I have seen what Thanos does. The planets that he goes to … they are always completely destroyed. The same doesn't need to happen here … also, Thor would kill me if he found out that I knew about Thanos coming and didn't say anything."

"So how much time do we have until he arrives," Legolas asked.

"A week at most. It took too long to get you all together," Loki replied.

"How do we kill him," Rowan asked. "I mean like everything has a weak spot. There has to be a way to kill this guy. So, how do we?"

"I don't know," Loki said, "but you are going to have to work together to protect the infinity stones, the objects that he is after."

"I can do that," Draco said looking at everyone else in the room. "What, I have nothing else to do anyway."

"No one else needs to be injured, so I guess I'm in … as long as it is alright with Mr. Stark," Peter said after looking to Tony, who was still processing this new information.

"Legolas? Rowan? Kaz? What about you guys?" Draco asked. "We need you, cause we can't save the world on our own."

"Fine," Legolas said with a smile, "Innocent people should never be killed. I guess Ada will have a wait a little bit longer for my return."

"Alright, I will help you," Kaz said, "but Stark you gotta pay me afterwards. I am not doing all of this for free."

"Deal," Tony said without even looking up.

"Rowan" Peter said, "you're stuck here anyways so what do you have to lose? Will you join us?"

"Fine, but just know that I am not happy about it. Especially since the wood-elf is joining us."

"Great," Tony replied, "that leaves all but one problem where are these stones. I know one is in Vision, who is here in the Tower."

"I know another one is with a being called the Collector," Loki said. "And I have the Tesseract with me right now."

"So, how many does that leave," Peter asked.

"3," Loki said, "the time stone, the power stone, and the soul stone. The soul stone, however, has never been found.

"Great…" Rowan said, "why are we always expected to do the impossible."

"Deal with it," Kaz muttered. "So, since you have one of these stones, I take it that we need to protect you from Thanos. What about the others."

"We need to find them and-" Loki started to say before he was cut off by Friday.

"Sir, I just received a transmission from Space that was being sent towards Earth. It appears to be directed for you. Would you like me to play it?"

"Sure Friday," Tony said.

"Mayday, mayday. An Asgardian ship is being attacked by unknown forces. This is not a war ship. There are children onboard. Please could somebody send reinforcements…"

"Wait a minute," Loki said as he stood up and began checking an electronic device. "Please don't let this be it."

"What's going on. Is everything ok?" Peter asked.

"Thor, my brother was on that ship. It was supposed to be looking for a new home for Asgard along with any infinity stones. It was completely harmless, but I had left a copy, hologram like image of myself, on that ship. If Thanos is the one attacking, for their are not many who would attack a defenseless Asgardian vessel, then I fear for my brothers sake. Thanos would be expecting me to help him and when my image doesn't, then I fear that he will take his frustration out on Thor. But on the plus side Dr. Banner was with Thor, so everyone might be ok … I hope," Loki said looking slightly overwhelmed, "Tony you know the Sorcerer that I brought you to earlier. I believe he has one of the stones. Finding him might be our best way of saving everyone else."


	13. Chapter 12 - Part 2

Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long wait. Life got busy and let's just say I got more distracted reading than actually writing. But here is the second part and final part to chapter 12. Please leave a review down below:

* * *

Dr. Strange POV

"Seriously? You don't have any money?" he asked, as Doctor Strange walked down the stairs of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual," Wong, Dr. Strange's friend, replied as he followed the Sorcerer.

"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye."

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200."

"Dollars?"

"Rupees."

"Which is?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Uh, buck and a half."

"What do you want," Dr. Strange asked growing tired with the conversation.

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt," Wong replied, as a portal appeared in the main room. "Please tell me that you are the one creating that."

"Last I checked … no," Strange replied as Loki stepped out of the portal.

"Why hello," Loki said, "I am in need of something we believe you to possess."

"And what would that be?" Dr. Strange said as he walked toward Loki. "The last time I checked I banished you from Earth. Why are you here?"

"I am here because I, and a group of people, need the time stone, which I believe is in the possession of this wizarding community."

"Who is the group of people," Wong said as he summoned magic to his hands, "and Loki, don't think we will allow you to take this without a fight."

"Of course, you have to be stubborn and fight. Well, if you have to know Peter Parker, The Spider-Man, Legolas Thranduilian, the Prince and Heir to the throne of Mirkwood, Kaz Brekker, a gang leader within the Barrel of Ketterdam, Rowan Whitethorn, Prince of Doranelle, Draco Malfoy, a wizard, and Tony Stark all require the time stone," Loki replied as the named people stepped through the portal.

"Why—," Wong began as a person crashed through the roof, landing between Loki and the wizards.

"Dr. Banner?" Tony asked as he stepped forward, "is that you?"

Legolas, then out of curiosity, stepped forward and checked upon the person. "Well, good news: he is alive and it doesn't feel like he broke anything," he said as he felt Dr. Banner's rib cage. "But, he is … was unconscious. I believe he will be waking up soon."

"I didn't know you had experience in healing," Kaz commented as he approached the elf.

"I don't have enough to be relied upon in serious, life threatening matters. But, after getting into enough scraps in my childhood, Elrond and some other professional medics, taught me some basics. Basically, I know enough to recognize and treat basic wounds, like spider poison, arrow shots and wounds, and broken bones. I realize that was a long winded answer, but did that answer your question?"

"Definitely," Kaz said with a laugh.

"Ugh … where … where am I?" Dr. Banner said as he sat up.

"Bruce, …. you're in New York. It's been what like 2 years, where have you been?" Tony said, as he helped Dr. Banner stand.

"I was … I was with … Thanos! He is coming! Tony we need to get Steve, and Nat, and the team! Thanos is coming."

"We know. It is ok though," Peter said. "We have a plan, which we think will work."

"That would be a useless plan if you knew it was going to fail," Draco said.

"No it wouldn't," Kaz said. "If you were intending to distract the enemy with a plan that might or might not work, then that will always be useful."

"Who are you guys? You know what … I don't care," Dr. Banner said shaking his head. "Loki, we need to talk."

"I am assuming Thanos found the Asgardian ship," Loki calmly said, as a faint look of dread quickly passed over his features.

"Your brother … his didn't make it," Bruce said looking down. "You are the next in line to the throne, Loki Odinson, King and hope of the people of Asgard."

"Wait ... that can't be possible," Tony said hurriedly looking between Loki and Dr. Banner. "Thor couldn't have possibly left the throne to Loki, who has tried to kill almost everyone in this room."

"He told me," Loki said turning slowly to face Tony, "that my plan to bring a group of heroes, or unique people together could fail and bring about some unfortunate events, so he wanted to be prepared for the worst possible situation."

"So, we get Steve, Nat, and Clint. We assemble the team and we might be able to stop Thanos … without Thor," Dr. Banner said.

"Steven Rogers is in prison right now," Legolas muttered looking down. "You can blame me and Peter for that."

"What did he do?" Banner asked looking at Tony. "It is Captain America. Why put him in jail?"

"He broke the law, Bruce. The world has changed. We, the Avengers are toast, we broke up. The world doesn't trust us so we have to follow the government's orders, which Steve plainly ignored. He, Legolas, Peter, and Steve's friend Bucky got into a fight earlier this month. Since then Steve and Bucky have been waiting out their time in jail."

Mr. … wait … Dr. Strange, sir, … um are you making your hair move, or is it just an air vent," Peter asked after staring at the doctor's hair. "And why is my spider-sense going off?"

At this statement Rowan turned into a white hawk, flying up to the broken roof. Once there, he landed looking out through the broken roof. "There is a flying object, going down the street outside," he replied, "and please tell me that is normal, cause this looks like it doesn't care about any casualties that it might cause."

Peter immediately then shut a web to the ceiling, allowing his to pull himself up to the roof to join Rowan.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! There is an alien ship coming, and — it just started shooting at pedestrians! There are two aliens walking towards this building! What do you want me to do?" Peter hurriedly asked after glancing outside.

"Peter, first take a deep breath," Kaz said, "Panicking is not going to help anyone. Now, Dr. Strange, Tony can you distract the aliens while I get the elves to attack the ship from behind, hopefully destroying it. Draco, Loki, and Peter, you stand as back up in case anyone needs extra help."

"That wouldn't … wait that actually might work," Draco said after looking at Draco and surprise, "how did you come up with that?"

"I do this for a living. Not specifically attacking alien ships, but coming up with plans on the fly that accomplish near impossible goals."

"Alright, well people … err … and elves, let's get to work," Stark said as he and Dr. Strange walked out of the building approaching the two aliens and the alien ship.


End file.
